Valentine's Week
by bethviolet
Summary: Bella receives loves notes and gifts from a secret admirer during valentine's week...


**Facebook showed me my valentine!**

**A/N: I don't own twilight, facebook, or the first poem mentioned!**

**Day 1 **

_Beep beep beep_

I groaned loudly as I was woken up by my alarm clock. Without opening my eyes, my hand reached out trying to hit the off button. After failing several times, and knocking a water glass, my glasses and some tissues off the bedside table in the process, I was finally able to make the disgusting and unwelcoming noise stop.

Usually I was up and ready for school, a good hour before I had to leave. I love school. Yes I was a nerd, but I didn't care. I had few friends, but I wasn't in school to socialise, I just wanted to learn. Simple as that. But this week I was dreading. This week I always dread.

It was valentines week. I had to endure the four days leading up to valentines day, and then the day itself this Friday. Seeing couples fall all over themselves over this commercial holiday, invented to make a profit after Christmas.

Yes I am bitter. That has nothing to do with the fact, that the only valentines card I've ever received was a joke from the football team, who all found it hilarious. No, I just really hated the holiday.

I peeled my covers back, and slowly rose from my bed, stretching my aching limbs, and yawning. After showering, and dressing in a my skinny jeans and hoodie, I grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. I was feeling sick, dreading the day, and really didn't feel like eating anything. So I grabbed a cup of coffee and grabbed my iphone.

'Facebook' had become my newest obsession. I didn't post status updates often, but I loved stalking certain people without them knowing I was doing so. I had over one hundred friends, which I knew wasn't much for most people, but for me, I was surprised I had that many. Truthfully though, most people only send my friends request to add to their friend number.

Em McCartney_**'is gonna kick ass in tonight's football game' **_

Jess Stanley _**'is wondering if she did something stupid last night' **_

Mike Newton_ 'you gave us all a strip tease. Lol'_

Jess Stanley _'you wish Mike Newton'_

I giggled because, she probably did. Jessica Stanley liked to drink. No matter what day it is. She's known to come into school hung over, or even still drunk, and I also knew that when it came to Mike Newton, Jess would do whatever to impress him...so a strip tease would be very likely.

Alice Brandon **'**_**is hyper off life. Happy V week babies!' **_

Jazz Whitlock _'you're always hyper. I have our v day plans all booked. Dress nice babe!'_

Alice Brandon _'*rolls eyes* I always dress nice! Eek can't wait for our date!"_

Em McCartney _'it's virgin week? Gonna lose yours Jazz? LMFAO!_

Alice Brandon _'You're a moron Em. Shut up. And you better not have forgotten about VALENTINES day, because Rose WILL rip your balls off._

I couldn't contain the loud laugh that erupted from my then. Yes, I would be an idiot to consider any of these people as friends, they were mealy people who were in a few of my classes, but the conversations they all had together, were always light and funny, and I was envious of them...just a little. None of my actually friends posted on facebook. Like me, they just like to be nosey and read what other are up to.

Edward Cullen _'__**wishes v day would go away!'**_

Em McCartney _'I thought you were FINALLY gonna ask that girl out? I'm sick of hearing about her, and not even knowing her name!'_

Edward Cullen _' I am, I'm just dreading it that's all. What if she says no?'_

Alice Brandon _' oh Edward stop being such a drama queen. No girl in our school would turn down the football captain!"_

Em McCartney _'any and all those fine cheerleaders would gladly date you! Just not my Rosie!'_

Edward Cullen _'do I look as though I'm shallow enough only to be interested in cheerleaders? Actually she's not a cheerleader, and Alice she's probably the only girl in school who would say no. My being football captain just doesn't impress her at all. And I wouldn't touch your 'Rosie' with a ten foot pole!'_

Edward Cullen and I were oddly enough kind of friends. He asked me for my friends request after we both got seated next to each other in biology, it was awkward at first, but then we were made to partner up together for a project. Even though he was on the football team, that didn't stop me being friendly towards him. I'm not shy to tell him I hate his knuckle head football friends and he's doesn't care about telling me he would rather wax his leg hair off than sit and talk with my nerd friends.

I also know that he didn't get along with his best friend, Emmett McCartney's girlfriend Rosalie Hale. She was a cheerleader along with Alice. I wasn't even on their radar. I've spoken to Alice once I think, she seemed nice enough. I'd never spoken to Rosalie before though. She's kinda intimidating.

It was an odd friendship Edward's and mine, one that only took place during our biology lesson. Outside those classroom walls, neither one of us acknowledges the other, apart from the odd smile from me...or a cheeky wink from him.

I felt the familiar sting of jealousy I usually felt whenever he mentioned going out with a girl. It wasn't often, but he was a red blooded male, obviously he wanted to date. It didn't help that Edward was gorgeous, and girls literally fell over themselves just for him to look at them.

I tapped over Edward's name, and that sent me to his profile. As usual his profile was filled with random girls asking him for a date on Friday.

Tanya Denali to Edward Cullen _**'hey baby. I miss you! Let's hook up for v day...I'll make it worth your while ;)**_

Lauren Mallory to Edward Cullen _**'hey sexy boy. Lucky for you, I'm free on Friday. I'll be at home, in my big empty house...with all my newly bought lingerie. Call me when you can't stop thinking 'bout me**_

I closed the application then. I felt physically sick reading what those desperate girls say to him, and the messages didn't stop at those two. There must have been almost every girl in school asking him out. I was glutton for punishment though. I always felt this way after seeing girls throw themselves at him, and yet I can't not look at his profile. Yes, I'm slightly obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I tucked my phone back into my back pack, and grabbed my keys, and walked outside to my truck. Charlie must have already left, his cruiser missing from the driveway. The drive to school was short, to which I was thankful. It was a cold day, and I had no jacket. To make matters worse the heater in my truck was broken...so I was cold.

When I pulled up at school, the parking lot was full with already parked students cars. Most cars were like mine, beat up and wheezing their last breaths. That's why Edward Cullen's car stood out the most. His expensive silver Volvo was in pristine condition. His parents were literally rolling in the dough, and they obviously liked to splash their son with the cash.

After parking, and not really caring with one of my tires was over the line, I hopped out, grabbed my backpack and made my way towards the building.

It wasn't just the students that were going out of their way for valentines day. The principal had asked volunteers to help 'decorate' the school for the big day. And by 'decorate' they clearly mean, cover every inch in red or pink hearts.

I sighed loudly, looking down the hallway, the bright colours were already giving me a headache. Grumbling quietly to myself, I made my way to my locker.

It looked foreign, covered in sparkly red heart shape stickers. I could easily pulled them all off, but I really couldn't be bothered. I opened my locker, and my heart began thudding in my chest. A lone letter sat, with my name elegantly written on the front. I looked around, at the other students, to see if anyone was watching, laughing at me. But everyone was giving me, my usually amount of attention; none. I rolled my eyes at myself, of course this was a joke. No one even noticed me enough, to want to ask me out.

I shielded my locker with my body, after one last look around, and slid my thumb under the tab, and tore the envelope open. I pulled out a crisp white piece of paper, folded neatly in two.

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart_

_Wherever I may go;_

_on Valentine's Day, I'd like to say_

_I care more than you know_

_Will you be my valentine?_

It was written in elegant loopy writing, and I found my brows pulling together in my confusion. No teenager wrote like this. Once again I looked around for some sort of spectator, looking and laughing at this cheesy love note sent to me. But no one was looking. I sighed, this had to be a joke.

I closed my locker leaving the note inside, and made my way to my class. All throughout the day, I was looking over my shoulder, to see if I could pick point who was playing this prank on me. If the joke was to make me feel like an insecure idiot all day, it was working.

By lunch, I'd given up completely. I wasn't going to take this note seriously, I'd just take it at face value.

"are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked. I hadn't even noticed my friends had sat down. But sure enough Angela was sat next to her boyfriend Ben, next to him was Eric and then Tyler, and sat next to me was Jane.

"yeah, sorry, my minds been going crazy all day" I gave a humourless laugh and a shrug. Truthfully my mind had been on my mystery card sender all day.

"thinking about your big plans for Friday, eh?" Tyler asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He'd asked me out, and I'd turned him down, saying I had plans...I didn't but, still... it was Tyler.

"mmm" was the only noise that I made. I was praying no one would ask me. I noticed Angela and Ben both giving me sly smirks...yeah, they knew I was lying.

The table were soon consumed by conversation, but I didn't offer any of my opinions. The boys were talking about some video game and Angela and Jane were talking about, what else? Valentine's day. I blanched, I really hated this damn holiday.

I was actually thankful when the bell rang. Dumping my half eaten sandwich in the bin, I made my way to biology.

_He _was sitting there already, like he always was. But today was different. He was fidgety, playing with his fingers. Usually he was watching the door, I liked to think he was waiting for me. I sat down on my seat, feeling rather awkward today.

His head snapped towards my face, and I smiled shyly at him. He was acting strange today. His face studied mine closely, before he gave a slight humourless laugh through his nose and mumbled 'hi'

it wasn't until the end of biology that he actually spoke to me again, and it was as though his strange mood from earlier had never happened.

"so I hear you have a date this Friday?" he asked.

"a date? Let me guess, you've been talking to Tyler?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I haven't actually, so is my knowledge correct?"

"no it's not...but if you do talk to Tyler I do have a date, got it?"

"how many times Swan, I would rather scratch my eyes out with rusty nails then talk with your friends" he smirked.

"you talk to me" I replied.

"well...you should count yourself lucky then" I rolled my eyes at him. "later Swan" he yelled, as he left the classroom.

**Day 2.**

today, began much the same as yesterday. The alarm was again unwelcome, and I groaned once again as I switched the noise off.

I got dressed, shoving on my black skinny jeans and a simple blue pull over, with a tank underneath.

I ate a bowl of cereal, before brushing my teeth, washing my face and pulling my hair into a messy bun. Some tendrils had fallen down, but I couldn't be bothered fussing around with it.

As I do every morning, I pulled my phone out, and opened 'facebook'.

Em McCartney _**'told you all I would kick ass in the game.'**_

Rosalie Hale _'yeah, well don't forget your taking me to the mall tonight. I'm gonna show you what I want for v day'_

Em McCartney _' I already got you something, baby'_

Rosalie Hale _'I doubt it's something I want. You better make this v day better than last._

Alice Brandon _'__**if this ankle is sprained, and I miss the game next week, I'll die, I swear'**_

Edward Cullen _'now who's the drama queen?'_

Alice Brandon _'shut your cake hole Edward. Speaking of drama queens, have you asked her yet?'_

Edward Cullen '_not yet, but I'm working on it. I was gonna do it yesterday, but something stopped me...something that wasn't even true.'_

Alice Brandon _'like what?'_

Edward Cullen _'I thought she had a date this Friday, but she doesn't'_

Alice Brandon _'so you gonna ask her today? :) _

Edward Cullen _'nope, I've made a plan and I'm gonna stick to it._

Alice Brandon _'well good luck'_

Mike Newton _**'so, which lucky lady, is gonna get to go out with me on Friday?'**_

Jess Stanley _'*rolls eyes* I guess I'll have to seen as though no one else will. Lol._

Mike Newton _'no thanks Jess. I've already seen your goodies :p_

Jess Stanley _'I did NOT strip for you!_

Em McCartney _'*squeals* ohhh! Me, me, me, me!'_

Mike Newton _'sorry dude, don't think of you that way!_

Em McCartney _'why not? I have one damn fine ass!'_

I giggled at Emmett McCartney, he seemed so serious and kinda intimidating at school, be I guess all he really was, was a teenage boy, who wanted to have some fun.

I closed the application, but my thoughts were on Edward Cullen. He'd told Alice that he thought the girl he wanted had a date with another...and he had thought yesterday that I had a date...no! No, I will NOT allow myself to get my hopes up.

I made my way to school, soon after, grabbing an apple and eating it in my car, as I drove. Not the safest idea, but I was still hungry.

My eyes were glued to my locker as I walked down the hallway. Those sparkly hears were taunting me, yet again. And I had to urge to rip them off. But I knew they'd be replaced by tomorrow. My hands shook as I opened my locker again. I fumbled with the key, due to my shaking hands. It took me twice as long as last time.

In between my calculus book and my math notes sat a beautiful red rose. A small white note was tied around the long green stem, in-between two thorns.

_Just to say,_

_I adore you in every way._

_Be my valentine?_

My breath caught in my throat. The note was so simple, yet it affected me...a lot. Once again I looked around for someone watching me. My eyes caught onto Edward Cullen. He was stood down the other end of the hallway talking to Jasper Whitlock. He must have felt my gaze, because his eyes shifted towards me. My face heated up being caught looking, but he gave me a crooked grin and his cheeky wink.

He didn't break eye contact with me, and I couldn't find it in me, to break it with him. He companion noticed our exchange and spun around to see who Edward was winking at. He searched the hallway before his eyes landed on me. His brows furrowed slightly before his eyes popped wide open as did his mouth.

Before he could make another movement, before he could crack up laughing, I slammed my locker closed and almost ran to the bathroom.

He didn't come to biology that afternoon.

**Day 3. **

I didn't even get up before checking my facebook that day. I grabbed my laptop off the floor by my bed. Facebook was giving me clues to whom was my valentines. I knew I was getting my hopes up, and maybe I was twisting what Edward was saying to fit this situation, but for these few days, I just want to feel wanted by someone as gorgeous as Edward Cullen.

A little red icon in the corner drew my attention, and I clicked on the link.

Jake Black to Bella Swan _'__**wanna be my valentine? Seen as no one else asking ya?**_

I giggled at Jacob's message. He was the only 'real' friend I had outside of the school walls. I knew he liked me more than a friend, but I just didn't _feel _that way about him.

I clicked on the comment bar and posted back.

Bella Swan _'who says I don't have a valentine? For your information I have a flock of guys asking me, you'll just have to get in line. :)_

I made my way back to the news feeds and read some of the newest posts.

Sam Urley _**'if I never see a cup of coffee again, I'll die happy. I hate my job at Starbucks!'**_

Jake Black _'I told you, you'd hate being a barrister. You should just come get a job in the garage!_

Seth Clearwater _'just make Emily pay. She can be your suga mama. Lmao_

Emily Young _'in his dreams'_

even though I only knew these people from hanging out with Jake over at La Push, I still laughed along with their joking, as though I was a part of it.

Jazz Whitlock _**'has finally worked out who Cullen's mystery girl is!**_

Em McCartney _'how the hell did u do that? U know fow show who it is?_

Jazz Whitlock _'I caught him making googily eyes at her. _

Em McCartney _'no shit! Tell me everything'_

Jazz Whitlock _'I was talking to him, and for about 10mins his eyes kept looking over my shoulder repeatedly. I didn't think much into it, but then he winked and had this big goofy grin on his face. So I looked where he was looking...and I asked him, he confessed. Cullen blushed and everything._

Em McCartney _'Cullen BLUSHED! Holy shit, he must really like her. so...who is she?_

Alice Brandon _'I know, I know, I know!' _

Jazz Whitlock _'I promised I wouldn't tell any one, till he asks her'_

Em McCartney _'but she knows!'_

Jazz Whitlock _'she worked it out herself. He's not exactly subtle, he's always staring at her! It's a wonder she doesn't notice!_

Edward Cullen _'will you guys, shut the fuck up? She has facebook, she's probably reading this! And Alice knows? How? _

Alice Brandon _'oh Edward, I know everything. _

Things were becoming more and more clearer. Maybe Edward Cullen _was_ putting these love notes and flowers into my locker. Even if he was, it's obvious he doesn't want me to know it's him. Else he would sign it, or give me a phone number...something, anything!

looking over at my clock, I saw that I had twenty minutes before school started. I was extremely late. I jumped out of bed, shoved on my blue skinny jeans, that I had just thrown onto the rocking chair a few days ago, and grabbed my blue hoodie, before brushing my teeth and hair in record timing, and literally flying out the door, and towards school.

I made it a few minutes after the late bell, but my teacher let my off a detention, since I was never late. I was slightly annoyed that I didn't have time to check my locker this morning, but I knew my teacher wouldn't have let me get off being that late, and if I'd be caught skipping class and hanging out in the hallway, that surly would have gotten my detention...and I needed my permanent record to be a clean slate.

Between classes the hallway was too crowded. I didn't want to risk looking in, and having someone see...or worse, having someone see the disappointment if there was no note. It was lunch by the time I was able to check. I had to speak with my teacher afterwards about the upcoming pop quiz. By the time I was finished, all of the students were in the cafeteria eating. The hallway was free with the exception of the couple making out, and a few random stragglers.

I held my breath, as I unlocked my locker. My emotions were conflicting each other. I didn't want there to be something in there, because I knew it would just make me analyse his words over and over and over again. But it would break my heart if the letters stopped, and if they had stopped I would be analysing that anyway, so either way...

Today, there was a small red box, and a note. I picked the note up first.

_Sometimes you look at me as though you know._

_And then that just goes to show,_

_that I can't hide my emotions from you,_

_because your in my mind, and in everything I do. _

_Be my valentine?_

The letter, although cheesy, was writing from his heart, and I knew that without a doubt he meant those words. I picked up the box, and pulled off the lid. Inside were two heart shape chocolates, and a handful of love heart candy.

The love hearts, had obviously been picked purposefully, because the messages ran in accordance with his notes.

_'you're so beautiful'_

_'be mine'_

_'I'm yours'_

_._

_._

_._

_'I love you'_

my breath hitched after seeing that one. After a few moments of internal debate, I shook my head and planned to think more about that later.

I picked up one of the chocolate hears, and looked around the hall. The make out couple were still there, moaning quietly, but apart from that no one was about. I bit into the chocolate, and smiled as strawberry filled my mouth. Chocolate, heart shaped strawberries? I didn't even know they made those...so they were hand made? He did that for me?

That meant more to me that any amount of money or gift could have. He spent time, making something for me, even if all he did was cut the shape and dip it in chocolate.

He really does care.

I ate the rest of the strawberry, then put the lid back on the box. I would take that home with me, and then decide what to do with it.

I made my way into the cafeteria. My friends were all sat down at our table. After grabbing a sandwich, I sat down with them. After mumbling 'hi' I picked up my sandwich, but I didn't eat it. I just picked at it.

"Bella, you've got something on your lip" Angela told me, tapping the corner of her mouth. I wiped my mouth and looked at my hand.

"it's chocolate" I replied, shrugging.

"you holding out the chocolate on us?" Eric said mocking anger.

"sorry, it's all gone" I lied. I wasn't sharing my strawberries with anyone.

My friends went back to their previous conversation, they didn't ask my opinions, but I didn't offer either.

"hey Bella!" I looked over my shoulder to see Alice Brandon waving frantically. She was sat with her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett McCartney and of course Edward was sat with them too. Edward's face was red...like bright red. Jasper was smirking, somewhat knowingly. Rosalie and Emmett's faces matched mine, in utter confusion as to why Alice was talking to me.

I mean sure, we'd spoken before...but this was _different. _She'd never gone out of her way to say 'hi' to me before. I shyly waved back to her, blushing at all the attention, before I turned back around, and trying to pay attention to my friends.

He was already sat in his seat, when I got to biology. His eyes were trained on the door, and the smile that took over his face when he saw me, took my breath away.

"hey" he smirked.

"hi" I was feeling shy. I don't know why. Nothing had actually changed, and yet...they had.

Mr Banner came in then, ruining any chance of conversation.

"you weren't here" I whispered. I couldn't take the silence any more. We were copying out of textbooks, and conversation was allowed. He stared at me blankly. "yesterday" I clarified.

"oh, yeah I know. I had a doctors appointment. I should have told you. Sorry" he whispered back. His face was serious. He was really sorry, that he hadn't told me... that was odd.

"I hope nothings wrong" and I was shocked to find I was actually concerned about him.

"no, nothing too bad. I've been feeling a bit off, my mom was worried. But doctor just said I was tired or something...stress" he shrugged.

"why didn't you just ask your Dad?" I wondered out loud.

"I did" he grinned "and I still managed to bag an afternoon off school" he laughed loudly. I laughed too because...his laughter made me happy.

"bye Bella" he whispered before he left the classroom. He hardly ever called me Bella...it was usually 'Swan'.

**Day 4.**

I'd barely slept last night. Every time I opened my eyes, the love heart candy were sat on my bedside table...taunting me. Which then made me think of that particular one.

'I love you'

did he mean it? Was it there for a reason? Or had he just grabbed a random few and placed them in the box?

But when my alarm clock rang, I was already awake. And as always, I had to look at facebook. I think it's official... I now have a obsession. Thanks to Edward Cullen.

The first thing I noticed was the little red mark on the corner of my screen. It was marked with '3'.

I clicked the link and it took me to my wall and Jake's post.

Jake Black to Bella Swan _'__**wanna be my valentine? Seen as no one else asking ya?**_

Bella Swan_ 'who says I don't have a valentine? For your information I have a flock of guys asking me, you'll just have to get in line. :)_

Jake Black _'puh-lease! If you had a date, I would know. I can smell your sarcasm all the way over here!'_

Edward Cullen _'maybe she's realising there is actually a line. I would know.'_

Jake Black _'what the hell? What the fuck does this have to do with you? I don't know you! I'm talking with my friend, thanks.'_

holy shit!

Edward and Jake weren't friends! Not even facebook friends. So for Edward to see Jake's comment, he'd have to have been looking on my wall. And why was his comment so cryptic? What did he mean? He has to be referring to the notes in my locker. And they only way he'd know about that, would be if he were sending them? And what did 'I should know' mean?

I clicked on the comment bar, and typed.

Bella Swan _'Jake, Edward's my friend, leave him alone. _

I wanted to add more, but I just couldn't think of what to say. I wanted to ask so much, but...not over Facebook. That just seemed...well, anyone could read that.

I clicked back to the news feed, to see what my cyber friends were talking about.

Em McCartney** _'what flowers do girls like for v day?'_**

Jazz Whitlock _' I think roses are traditional'_

Mike Newton '_what flowers does she like? Get them for her'_

Em McCartney _'I dunno what she likes'_

Alice Brandon _'you've been dating for three years? You've never bought her flowers?'_

Em McCartney _'she's never asked'_

Alice Brandon_ 'you've still got a lot to learn about girls. But I'm sure she'll love whatever.'_

Riley Biers _'__**what's the point of valentines day? It's a commercial holiday, created to take money off gullible fools. A day for love? It's ridiculous.**_

Em McCartney _'said the guy who as girl queuing up...oh wait, no you don't._

Edward Cullen _'from what I heard you don't hate v day as much as you want us to believe._

Riley Biers _'shut up McCartney! What the hell are you on about, Cullen?'_

Edward Cullen _'you asked out a hell of a lot of girls for Friday, and they all turned you down._

Riley Biers_ 'can it Cullen. At least, I'm man enough to ask a chick out. Sending her love notes? Pussy or what?'_

Edward Cullen _'if it gets me this date, I don't give a damn what you think. And maybe if you acted __more like a 'pussy' at least one of those girl would have said yes'_

Rosalie Hale _'__**is craving a dime bar'**_

Alice Brandon '_lol, you not pregger's right?'_

Rosalie Hale_ 'you know we don't say the 'p' word. And no, my eggo is deffo not prego'_

Lauren Mallory _'if you are pregnant, will I be cheer captain?_

Rosalie Hale _'what part of 'I'm not pregnant' don't you get Mallory?'_

I closed my laptop, all facebook was, was filled with teenage drama, and all of it seemed pretty minute compared to _my _teenage drama. Tomorrow was valentines day. So, was Edward going to do something? A big reveal or something? I think it was safe to say it is Edward posting these things in my locker. But what if he didn't say anything? On Monday, did we just go on like nothing had happened?

Before I could be late again, I got out of bed, and jumped in the shower. I dressed once again, in my jeans and I just grabbed a tee shirt. It looked warmer today, but I stuffed a hoodie in my backpack just in case.

I hadn't even started the car before I'd pulled my hoodie out and pulled it over my head. It was colder than it looked out.

I was early today, not many were here. But Edward Cullen was. His car was parked perfectly, the closest spot to the entrance.

I was looking for him as I walked through the entrance, but I couldn't see him. The hallway had a few of the regular early birds like myself, but none of them paid me any attention. I was invisible. That's what I'm use to.

I'm not the type of girl who get romantic, yet cheesy, love notes posted to them...let alone from the most popular and sought after boy in school.

I knew there was going to be something in my locker. I didn't even hesitate to look today. Because I knew something would be in there... he said on facebook he wanted a date, so if it was him sending me notes, he'd surly have to continue at least once more to ensure a date.

_I'm pretty sure you know who I am._

_I can see it in your eyes when you look at me._

_You have such expressive eyes._

_Once they capture me in their gaze, I can't look away. _

_I thought I would be nervous, you finally knowing how I feel,_

_after all this time._

_But I don't._

_It feels..right. _

_Like you should know, like you should have always known,_

_how much I love you._

_Meet me tomorrow night._

_7.00pm._

_The park opposite 'Newton's sporting goods' store._

_I'll meet you by the fountain._

_And in case, there's any doubt._

_I'll be the one holding the rose_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_and you'll be the one holding my heart._

My heart was thudding so loudly in my chest, I was sure you would be able to hear it from the other side of campus. I had to suck in a breath, because I was...overwhelmed.

That...was not like the notes he usually gave me. That wasn't a stupid rhyme... and whilst I loved those notes...this was completely from his heart, no pretences, no being something he's not, no writing something just because it fit with a rhyme. Completely himself.

Another rose was sat, beside the letter, and I couldn't resist lifting the flower to my nose. It was beautiful...the most perfect rose I'd ever received.

And that wasn't just because I'd only ever received two roses...both from Edward Cullen.

By the time I'd managed to put myself back together again, and had somewhat removed the dopey grin off of my face, the school was getting pretty crowded. The bell was about to ring, so I grabbed the books I needed for first period English, and closed my locker.

And then my eyes met his. His beautiful bottle green eyes connected with mine, and I couldn't help but see the happiness he was showing me.

He knew I knew.

He knew, I knew _he_ knew.

I've confused myself a little with that logic...

I don't know how long he'd been watching me for. But something tells me he'd been watching me since I walked in the building. He wanted to watch me...without me knowing he was watching me.

His face held no emotion...but his eyes. His eyes told me everything. And I like what I saw... I liked everything about him, there wasn't anything I disliked.

So I smiled. It may have been more of a smirk, but he smirked back, and my God it was sexy. He was about to come over, I could tell, any second now he would be walking towards me.

So I spun on my heels, and walked to first period English. I know what your thinking, but...I wanted this to play out the way he'd planned it. Meeting tomorrow, not in the middle of a crowded school hallway.

The whole day, I was hyper aware of his presence. Every time he looked at me, I would feel his eyes burning into my skin, our eyes to meet across a room or hallway. He would smirk, and wink. And I would blush release a very girly giggle. Causing my friends at our lunch table to look at me as though I was insane. But I didn't care...Edward Cullen was quickly becoming my world, and I hardly knew him.

We didn't get chance to talk much in biology. I was a little late, because I needed to psyche myself up before going in. Although we didn't speak much, I did notice he would lean a little closer when he wanted to say something, even when he made some...not so nice comments about Jake, I would just brush them away, he was kind of a jerk to him.

His hand would brush mine lightly every so often. And he would leave tingles and electric sparks along the way. It felt like there was an electric current running throughout my body and whenever he touched me, it would go haywire.

**Day 5 (the big day)**

Another night had passed with little or no sleep. I wasn't actually sure, if I had gotten any sleep. I knew I'd drifted in and out of different states of delusion, but as for sleep. I wasn't sure.

My alarm rang, but it's efforts were in vain...I'd been awake for hours. Like clockwork, I hit the alarm snooze button, and grabbed my laptop. I'd realised I wasn't so much addicted to facebook, but to seeing what Edward Cullen was up to.

Alice Brandon _**'happy valentine's day my lovelies!'**_

Jazz Whitlock _'happy valentine's day baby. I'll pick u up b4 school. I have ur present'_

Alice Brandon _'eeek! I love you baby!'_

Mike Newton _**'well today's the day. Big date night!'**_

Emmett McCartney _'who's the unlucky girl, Newton?'_

Mike Newton _'Jess Stanley'_

Emmett McCartney _'LMFAO! I KNEW you'd end up taking her out tonight. _

All the other posts' were relatively similar. All friends wishing each other a happy day. I smiled at the sentiment...it was cute. But it wasn't why I was on Facebook, so I went to his profile. I spent a few minutes just staring at his profile image. He was unbelievably beautiful. No man should be that beautiful.

Scrolling down I looked at his wall. At first I thought that maybe it was his birthday, because his wall was full of posts from different people...mostly boys off the football team.

But once I read the posts, I knew it wasn't his birthday.

Emmett McCartney to Edward Cullen _**'good luck tonight man. Not that I think you'll need it!'**_

Jazz Whitlock to Edward Cullen _**'good luck for tonight. Just remember what I said, and you'll be fine. She'll love it!'**_

James Smith to Edward Cullen _**'knock her dead dude...not literally of course!'**_

The threads just continued like that, but Edward hadn't commented on a single one of them. But clearly he had told people...a lot of people about tonight. I just didn't know if they knew it was me.

I closed my laptop, and started getting ready for school. I tried to put a little more effort into what I wore today. I didn't want to change my appearance too much. I mean, he sees me in hoodies everyday, and must like what he sees...so I wanted to keep it somewhat like I usually dress.

After debating it for almost twenty minutes, I really couldn't see what I could wear that would look like my usual...but not like my usual? It didn't even make sense inside my head, so I just grabbed a long sleeved tee shirt and paired it with my skinny jeans. It looked sunny outside, but I knew it would be colder than it looked, so I didn't even bother packing my hoodie in my backpack. I just held on to it.

I felt _sick. _Like, kicked in the guts, throw up your lunch kinda sick. So I skipped breakfast, and I had a feeling I would be skipping lunch too. I left my house, half an hour before school started. It was a little under a ten minute drive away so I had twenty minutes before the bell, and twenty minutes for my to freak out in the confines of my own locker.

my locker had another red rose in it. It was another perfectly formed rose. Not even a petal ripped or a thorn lost...utter perfection.

A small note...

_happy valentine's day, my love._

_Know you're in my thoughts._

Yeah, another note that took my breath away. How cliché. So I was late to class, which was becoming a bit of a habit.

The whole day I was distracted. I couldn't even go in the cafeteria. I don't know why...I just couldn't face everyone, feeling like _this. _

I knew he was nervous too, because he didn't even try to talk to me during biology. Which was okay, because I don't think I could have held a conversation anyway. My mind kept wandering...to tonight.

As soon as the bell rang after gym, I was in my truck leaving school. I didn't even find Angela and wish her a good night, with Ben.

I wanted to look nice, but it was February. It was freezing out. So I paired my dark blue skinny jeans with my uggs. I wore a dark blue sweater under my hoodie...nights were particularly cold here.

I told my dad I was meeting some friends. He knew I wasn't telling the truth. I mean I never went out with friends, and obviously he knew it was valentine's day, but all he said was 'be safe and don't be out past curfew'.

I parked outside 'Newton's sporting goods' and made my way into the park. It was 6.59pm, so I was hoping he would already be here. I didn't want to be alone, waiting. I knew I would just freak myself and probably end up leaving before he got here.

I walked up the path, until I could see the fountain. And sat on the edge was a figure. It was a male figure, that much I could work out. And I could see the outline of the rose in his hand.

But as I approached I noticed. His hair wasn't the right colour. His build was too small. His skin wasn't as pale. It was...

.

.

.

.

"Tyler?" I whispered. I was a few steps away, I didn't want to get too close. This couldn't be happening.

His head snapped up, he looked...surprised? Maybe he didn't think I was coming. I wish I hadn't come.

It was sort of making sense now. Tyler kept asking me about my date...knowing it was him. He asked about the chocolate that day at lunch...knowing they were from him.

Someone as perfect as Edward Cullen would never want me... I was building myself up for disappointment, and I knew that now.

"Bella? Hey" Tyler responded. He never even stood up, so I kinda stood there awkwardly.

I made my way to the fountain, and sat down...there was a large gap between us, and I didn't feel the need to sit close to him. He was just staring at the ground.

Minutes went by, neither of us spoke. I was not fiddling with my hands.

"hey" I jumped out of my skin. _His _voice was right by my ear. So close his lips actually brushed my skin.

"sorry I'm late." he was slightly out of breath, so I knew he must have ran here. I finally looked up, into his eyes.

Bottle green.

I sighed quietly, I knew it was him.

"I thought..." I trailed off, my eyes darting to Tyler and back. He leant over me, to get a better view of who I was looking at. He gave a quite chuckle.

"well...that is unfortunate...I didn't know he would be here. And that he would have a rose" he shook his head slightly. He was holding the rose in his hand, twirling the stem between his fingers. He saw my gaze, and snapped the large stem in half. He threw the flowerless end on the ground, turned towards me and tucked the flower into my hair.

"Beautiful" he murmured. His fingers slip, down from my hair, and grazed my cheek, softly and slowly.

His hand dropped from my face, but soon found mine. He laced our fingers together, and held them between us. I...couldn't take my eyes off our hands. They just looked so perfect together. Like they were made to be joined.

"should we...erm...go for a walk" he nodded his head at something behind me. I turned and saw Tyler and some girl making out. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand was holding the rose. They were moaning loudly, and I hadn't even noticed.

Edward pulled me up, and we began walking. As we walked past them, I caught a side profile of the girl...Lauren? Well...I didn't see _that _coming.

'Did you know it was me?" he asked quietly. We'd been walking for a few minutes. Hands never letting go. Electricity burning up my arm. It felt...amazing.

"not at first. But I worked it out...thanks to facebook" I confessed.

"I knew facebook would give me away" he chuckled "were you...disappointed?" he cringed as he said the word. Who would have thought that this beautiful, smart, funny guy could be self conscious.

"i was surprised. I didn't think you saw me that way...but I was not nor am I disappointed."

"I've always seen you that way Bella. I mean, your gorgeous Bella. And smart and funny. You have a brain and you use it...that's so sexy. And...you don't care about football, which makes me know you like me...for me" he stopped walking, and we were stood face to face.

His eyes were boring into mine. I hadn't even noticed we were moving closer and closer towards each other.

His eyes darted to my lips, and my tongue involuntarily licked them. His eyes darkened as he watched my tongue.

His lips crashed to mine, forcefully and so firmly. He tasted of mint and chocolate...I hummed in pleasure. His arms wrapped about my waist, pulling me tighter against his chest. My hands travelled up his chest, and into that magnificent hair. I tugged slightly and was rewarded with a moan.

We broke apart, our need for oxygen overpowering. I buried my head into his neck, and his scent surrounded me...it was so Edward. So perfect.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too" and I wasn't even shocked at how true the words were.

I had to leave him at 10.50pm. My curfew was at 11.00pm, and if I wanted to see him tomorrow, I couldn't get grounded.

His kissed me goodbye. It stirred something within me, that I'd never felt before. And I just...didn't want to leave him.

I was lying in bed, unable to stop thinking about how perfect everything turned out.

I needed to see him, so opened facebook on my phone.

And was greeted with a notice.

_'we need you to confirm you are in a relationship with 'Edward Cullen''_

I pressed 'confirm' without a second thought. And now all our friends knew...about how in love we were.

I guess valentines week wasn't so bad after all...

**please rate and review if you liked it!**


End file.
